


Our love is here to stay

by MatiRiver



Series: It's only the beginning [4]
Category: Men of the World (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiRiver/pseuds/MatiRiver
Summary: Солнечное затмение как повод пойти на пикник.♫Frank Sinatra - Love Is Here to Stay♫(♫New Order – Here to Stay♫ немножко из-за Джона в клипе)





	Our love is here to stay

Кендел проснулся от шума в прихожей. Судя по последовавшему за ним звону ключей, Кэмпбелл успел куда-то сходить с самого утра. Впрочем, Кендел не знал, сколько сейчас было времени, да и не стремился узнать — поясницу ломило, задница всё ещё немного саднила, и вставать совсем не хотелось. Кэмпбелл быстро учился, и с каждым разом, когда их сил хватало на что-то большее, чем взаимная дрочка, становился выносливее и техничнее. Кендел тоже бесспорно вошёл во вкус и был полностью удовлетворён своей нижней позицией, хотя и не отметал мысли о том, чтобы когда-нибудь попробовать поменяться, если Кэмпбелл захочет.  
Когда-нибудь. Кендел всегда любил загадывать на будущее, но с этим парнем обычные идеалистические планы ощущались совершенно не так, как с его бывшими — ему действительно хотелось сделать всё, чтобы все эти «когда-нибудь» наступили, и совсем не обязательно, чтобы скоро.  
— Ты проснулся? — Кэмпбелл показался в дверях спальни. Окинув взглядом развалившегося на кровати Кендела, голого и улыбающегося своим мыслям, он расплылся в нежной улыбке.  
— Нет, — Кендел сфокусировал взгляд на Бейне, так что теперь они улыбались друг другу. — Давай проспим весь день, не хочу вставать.  
— Не-не-не, у нас сегодня очень важный день! — Кэмпбелл подошёл к кровати и попытался растормошить Бейнса, тот же лениво и недовольно бухтел. — У всего мира сегодня очень важный день! Затмение через три часа! Я достал нам очки и плед, надо собираться в парк, пока там ещё есть, где упасть.  
Кендел удивлённо кивнул и поднялся — действительно, он слышал об этом пару недель назад, но благополучно забыл. Обещали, что Солнце скроется больше, чем на половину, и всё опасались, что будет пасмурно. В окно лился по-осеннему мягкий свет — пасмурно не было.  
— Чем ты там гремел в прихожей? — спросил Кендел, натягивая джинсы. Он уже настолько обжился в чужой квартире, что нахождение своих разбросанных тут и там вещей разной степени чистоты перестало занимать много времени.  
— Ничего особенного, уронил пакет с покупками для пикника. Не хочу идти в парк с пустыми руками.  
Они уже перебрались на кухню, и Кендел принялся оглядывать покупки — из этого набора (малюсенькие баночки разнообразного джема, банка мармайта¹, пачка масла, овощи и три буханки хлеба) можно было наделать сэндвичей на неделю вперёд.  
— Ну что, соберём корзинку еды и пойдём на свидание? — игриво спросил Кендел, открывая пакет с хлебом.  
— Если ты хочешь рассматривать это как свидание, — так же игриво ответил Кэмпбелл, толкая Бейнса бедром, встав рядом перед кухонной стойкой и начав намазывать малиновый джем на хлеб.  
— Хочу, — неожиданно смущённо тихо ответил Кендел.  
— Тогда, — повернувшись к Кенделу, Бейн рухнул на одно колено и преподнёс ему сэндвич. — Кендел Бейнс, согласен ли ты пойти со мной на второе свидание?  
— Согласен, — немного ошарашенный Кендел принял сэндвич и положил его поверх только что законченного своего, после чего мягко улыбнулся, а затем удивлённо приподнял брови. — Так, погоди, второе?!  
— Ну, первым я считаю поход в бар, — Кэмпбелл уже вскочил обратно с пола и вернулся к приготовлению сэндвичей. — В остальное время мы либо просто гуляли, либо ты приходил ко мне.  
— Действительно, — хмыкнул Кендел. Кэмпбелл засмеялся и чмокнул его в висок.

Через полтора часа они с клетчатым пледом и корзинкой, наполненной сэндвичами и термосом с какао, были в парке. Для часа дня в субботу было не то, чтобы слишком многолюдно, однако практически у всех людей был общий аксессуар — тёмные очки или другие предметы, их заменяющие (Кендел заприметил несколько стёклышек и даже отрез плёнки у какого-то парня), и многие то и дело посматривали в небо. Кендел и Кэмпбелл прошли немного вглубь парка и сели возле размашистого дерева, расположившись так, чтобы видеть солнце, но при этом не привлекать внимания других отдыхающих. Было не очень жарко, всего градусов двадцать, к тому же дул не самый приятный ветерок, так что Кендел обрадовался, что согласился надеть поверх рубашки одну из огромных толстовок Кэмпбелла. Разница в росте и особенно длине рук давали о себе знать, так что в вещи, которая и на Бейне-то висела мешком, Бейнс буквально тонул. Зато ему было тепло и уютно, потому что в рукава можно было легко спрятать ладони, и от толстовки пахло Кэмпбеллом. И вообще для него носка вещей, которые были ему велики, не была в новинку — половина его гардероба была куплена «на вырост» в старших классах без учёта того, что с тех пор он толком и не вырос. Кэмпбелл же был в джинсовке, явно не мёрз и сидел на пледе рядом, улыбаясь во все зубы и глядя на небо. Не найдя, чем себя занять, кроме рассматривания Бейна, Кендел полез в корзинку. Сэндвичи были сложены в пакеты из-под хлеба и подписаны в зависимости от начинки. Кендел прочитал подпись на первом вытащенном пакете и скривил нос.  
— Что такое? — спросил, наконец оторвавшийся от разглядывания неба, Бейнс.  
— Ненавижу мармайт, — отложив пакет в сторону, Кендел достал следующий, в котором оказались сэндвичи с огурцом, и принялся его открывать. — Моя бабушка обожает мармайт, и каждый раз, когда я у неё оказываюсь, она пытается скормить мне парочку таких сэндвичей, а я эту солёную дрянь терпеть не могу.  
— Он не солёный, он в первую очередь умами, — с видом тонкого ценителя Бейн откусил от сэндвича с мармайтом.  
— Что? — недоумевающе спросил Бейнс, наливая себе какао в жестяную кружку.  
— В Азии еду с характерным вкусом, как у мармайта, выделяют в отдельный вкус — умами, — с набитым ртом объяснил Кэмпбелл, после чего проглотил и закончил. — Читал где-то.  
— Ну, значит, мне не нравится целый вкус, — подытожил Бейнс, пожав плечами, и передал Кэмпбеллу крышку от термоса, наполненную какао. — Во всяком случае, целоваться с тобой после этой гадости я не стану.  
— Вообще никогда? — наигранно печально спросил Бейн.  
— Сейчас, — смущённо отозвался Кендел.  
— То есть до мармайта ты хотел меня поцеловать? — в глазах Бейна засверкали искорки. — Здесь? При куче свидетелей? Посреди дня?  
— Может быть, — ещё более смущённо ответил Кендел, после чего совсем тихо добавил, — Если бы не боялся, что нас подкараулят где-нибудь вечером и изобьют.  
Они оба нахмурились и уставились в свои кружки.  
— Белка! — напряжённое молчание прервал вскрик Кэмпбелла.  
И точно — к ним уверенно приближалась серая попрошайка. Остановившись у краешка их пледа, белка приподнялась на задних лапках и потянулась к остаткам сэндвича, которые протянул ей Бейн. Принюхавшись и почуяв запах мармайта, она отпрыгнула на несколько шагов.  
— Я же говорил! — просмеялся Кендел, протягивая белке кусочек сэндвича с яблочным джемом. Обнюхав, она схватила его и скрылась в кроне ближайшего дерева. — Даже белки считают мармайт несъедобным.  
Кэмпбелл лишь пожал плечами и забросил в рот отвергнутый белкой кусок.

Прошло ещё около часа, прежде чем по парку начали проноситься шепотки в духе: «Смотри, началось!». Огромная тень начала ложиться на город, а все вокруг (во всяком случае все, кто мог их видеть — Кендел специально огляделся), включая Кэмпбелла, как заворожённые уставились в небо. Убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, Бейнс притянул Кэмпбелла к себе за отворот джинсовки и поцеловал. Тот секунду ошарашено смотрел на него, после чего с чувством ответил. Как только темнеть перестало, они оторвались друг от друга.  
— Красиво, — Кендел наконец надел свои очки и посмотрел на Солнце, больше чем на половину скрытое Луной.  
— Рискованно, — совсем рядом ответил Кэмпбелл.  
— Как будто Солнце вот-вот погаснет, а Луна рухнет на Землю.  
— Именно, — Кэмпбелл накрыл руку Кендела, лежащую на пледе, и сжал её.

Они вернулись в квартиру Бейна примерно через час. Всю дорогу до дома они шутливо толкались и травили друг другу самые глупые анекдоты, какие могли вспомнить или придумать. Вошли в квартиру они всё ещё смеясь, но как только дверь за их спинами захлопнулась, быстро затихли.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Кэмпбелл, когда Бейнс наконец стянул кеды, в шнурках которых умудрился запутаться, после чего подошёл, крепко обнял, и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
Кендел сжал его в объятьях в ответ, провёл рукой по спине, а затем, сам того от себя не ожидая, но абсолютно искренне проговорил:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Кэмпбелл замер в объятиях. За долю секунды Кендел проклял себя, свой длинный язык, свои эмоциональность и поспешность. Однако когда Бейн отмер и поднял голову, на его лице красовалась ярчайшая улыбка.  
— Да! — вскрикнул Кэмпбелл, выпустил из объятий Бейнса и начал разве что не подпрыгивать на месте. — Да! О боже мой, да, да, да!  
Кендел ошарашено пялился на скачущего вокруг Бейна, пока его лицо расползалось в истерической ухмылке.  
— Уф! — выдохнул Кэмпбелл, остановившись напротив Кендела, после чего положил руки ему на плечи и заглянул в глаза, — Я тоже люблю тебя, Кендел.  
Они потянулись друг к другу за поцелуем, столкнулись носами, рассмеялись, после чего наконец поцеловались. В этот момент Кендел думал о двух вещах — о том, что никогда не устанет от выходок этого парня, и о том, как здорово любить и быть любимым.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Marmite - пищевой продукт, липкая, тёмно-коричневая паста. Яркий вкус и запах продукта приводят к поляризации мнений потребителей: одни считают его привлекательным, у других он вызывает отвращение.


End file.
